Blue Fox and the Blonde Bombshell
by djenson2493
Summary: Kim and Josh are on the ropes.  Ron has a suitor.  What will the team do when their bonds are tested?  Just a short romance fic.  KJ.  RT. KR.


Prologue: The story takes place a couple of months after Sink or Swim. Kim and Josh are 'growing apart' as Kim put it later on in Emotion Sickness.' And the hero of Camp Wannaweep, has a secret admirer. Let the sparks fly!

It was a Friday afternoon, and the Middleton High Cheer Squad was just finishing their after school practice. Kim congratulated the group on an excellent workout, "Great job ladies, you too Mad Dog, we'll see you tomorrow at 11am for our next practice."

"Maybe we'll get luck and the 'Mad Dog' will get put down by then," Bonnie snorted.

Kim was not amused but before she could scold Bonnie, Tara jumped in, "Hey, don't be so mean, the Mad Dog is baddical, not to mention he saved us from that mutant thingy."

"She's right Bonnie, so how 'bout cutting Ron some slack," Kim added.

"Humph,' Bonnie snorted then stormed off into the locker room.

The girls headed to their locker room to change into street clothes, but Tara hung back. When the last cheerleader left the gym, she hurried over to Ron to intercept him before he made it to the boys locker room.

"Ron wait up!" She called to him.

"Hi Tara, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just wanted to say, uh, great practice today, you were awesome." Tara said reluctantly. There was obviously something else she wanted to say, but her shyness got the better of her. "Don't listen to Bonnie, I think you make an excellent mascot," She continued giving Ron her best, I'm interested in you look.

"Thanks Tara,' He said blushing a little, he wasn't used to a girl talking to him this long, or being this close to him. "Just Bonnie, being Bonnie I guess, never has anything nice to say." Ron said, turning towards the locker room door.

Tara grabbed his hand, "Wait, Ron." She said.

"What is it, Tara?" Ron asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you weren't, you know, doing anything tonight… maybe we could hang out at the mall… and, I don't know see a movie… together," She asked nervously.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy, "are you asking me out, on a date?"

"Yes," Tara said with conviction, "I've kinda had a crush on you since that whole Camp Wannaweep thing."

"Really?" Ron asked still not believing his ears.

"Yeah," Tara replied, taking his other hand, "So will you go out with me tonight?"

"ye-yeah," Ron stammered excitedly, "that would be so awesome."

"Yes!" Tara cried happily, as she hugged Ron, "K, can you pick me up at 6?"

"Sure," Ron replied.

"Super, see you then," Tara said, kissing his cheek then she vanished into the girls locker room.

Later that evening, Kim sat at Bueno Nacho, across from her sat, Josh Mankey. There hadn't been much conversation between them since they sat down. Josh and Kim were supposed to have a date tonight, but he'd called her and changed the plans to a meeting at Bueno Nacho.

Kim broke the silence, "So, what did you want to talk to me about Josh?"

"Well Kim, he replied, then taking a deep breath he continued. "I wanted to talk about us. I don't like how things are going."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kim asked, stunned and visibly upset.

"I mean, that I just don't think that I'm a very high priority for you, and frankly it's a bit insulting." Josh answered.

"What makes you think that?" Kim asked.

"Well for starters, it seems like every time we have a date scheduled you call and cancel at the last minute, or you ditch in the middle. I think we've only had two real dates. That first one that seemed to be the weirdest encounter I've ever seen. And we did manage to have a small date a month ago."

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just with all that's going on, it seems every time I get a little free time, some crazed villain decides to take over the world." Kim said, trying to make a joke out of it, but it sounded more defensive than funny.

"You know, if that truly was it, I think I'd be fine, but the fact is you do have plenty of free time for a date once in a while. But you're always with that guy, Ron. I mean c'mon I'm not even the top guy in your life."

"Hey, we're best friends, since pre-K, I can't just cut him out of my life, he's no threat to you." Kim proclaimed.

"Well that's not how I see it," Josh said, in a heated voice. "He's a big threat, and honestly, I don't think I can handle it."

"So, what are you saying?" Kim asked, she was hurt by his accusations.

"I think you need to choose, between your 'friend' and me," He said, burning a hole through her.

Kim sat there for a second thinking. Her eyes watered as she weighed her options. She stood up and looked him in the eye, "You bastard, that's totally unfair of you, I can't believe you are like this, I thought you were different."

"So I see, you're choosing that loser over me," He said angrily. "Fine, don't come crying back to me when you end up all alone and you realize what a dumb ass he is."

"Damn right I'm choosing him, Ron would never hurt me or treat me like that!" She yelled at him.

Kim left the restaurant and went home. She tried to call Ron, but there was no answer on his cell phone. She went to his house, he wasn't home either. So she got in touch with Monique. Monique was just getting off of work at Club Banana. Kim told Monique about the argument that she and Josh had had.

"You did the right thing, dumping that jerk's ass," Monique said reassuring Kim. "Any man good enough for you, would never ask you to change who you are, or ditch your friends."

"Thanks, Monique." Kim said. "But I just don't get it, he seemed like such a nice guy."

"Well, I'm no expert on guys, but one thing I've learned from my failures, is that you can't judge a book by its cover girlfriend." Monique told her. "Popularity, looks, money, it's all just window dressing. Only way to find a great guy, is to go beneath all that stuff. If he's got good heart and a sweet soul, then you've found your man."

"Wow, are you sure you're not an expert," Kim asked jokingly.

"Pretty sure, if I were an expert, I guess I would have found a guy like that for me. It's just not so easy to find that guy." Monique replied. "I've been told that you should try and befriend guys for a little while before trying to date them, you know, that way you can find out a little info on who they really are before you take the deep leap."

"Huh, who said that?" Kim asked.

"My mom," Monique replied. "She tells me that every time she talks about how my Dad and her got together. Oh, and speaking of guy friends, where's Ron? I thought for sure he'd be the first one you'd go to after a night like tonight, you are bffs."

"I did call him first, but I couldn't find him, he doesn't have his phone on him and his mother said he'd went out with a friend tonight. I assumed he and Felix were out playing their Mummy Mayhem game or whatever they call it."

"That sounds like them, he probably thought you'd be busy all night with your date, so he didn't turn his phone on. Come to think of it, I could have swore I saw him in the food court earlier tonight." said Monique.

"Ron, at the mall food court, doesn't seem likely, he's more of a BN guy." Kim said.

"True that, plus the guy I saw was sitting with a really hot blonde girl, and seeing that Ron's not much of a ladies man, I assumed it was someone else." Monique said, with a little giggle.

"Hehe, nah, but hey, at least he's not an ass like some other guys we know." Kim agreed.

The two girls walked home together, then turned in for the night. Kim had practice in the morning, so she would need her rest.

At first Kim could not sleep, Josh's voice echoed in her head. His words and their fight, they made her too angry to fall asleep. She looked at the clock, 1am, too late to call Ron or Monique. She self medicated with a glass of milk and a pep talk. "Get it together girl, you don't need a jerk like Josh. Listen to Monique, you've got a pair of awesome friends, that's all you need, the rest will come in time." She told herself looking in the mirror. She went back to bed and thought of her friends and Monique's words.

Kim awoke the next morning refreshed and rejuvenated. She'd dreamt about Ron saving her from disappearing and from that monster Gill, and to top it all off she'd dreamt about him whoopin' Mankey's ass for being such a jerk. She dressed and left for practice, eager to see her best friend Ron, and tell him about last night, and that she was glad to have a great friend like him around. She knew that Ron was a little jealous of the attention Mankey got, but she was going to reassure him that no guy she dated would ever take his place as best friend.

As usual, Kim was the first to arrive for practice. The other girls started arriving; Bonnie, Claire, Tara, Jenny, Michelle and so on, until Ron was the only one missing.

"Hey, maybe it's our lucky day, looks like Stoppable is sick," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, what have I said about this, Ron is a member of the team, you need to respect him." Kim scolded Bonnie.

"And he's not sick, he just had to run back home and get his uniform." Tara corrected Bonnie's assertion.

Kim and Bonnie looked at Tara funny, "How do you know that?" They asked simultaneously.

Before she could answer, Ron walked into the gym, "Good morning ladies, sorry to keep you all waiting," He said cheerfully.

Tara went over to Ron and gave him a big hug and a little kiss on the lips, "Thanks, Ronnie, I had a super time last night."

"Me too, we still on for tonight?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh," Tara nodded in approval.

The entire cheer squad stared in disbelief of the scene before them.

"Whoa, hold on, Tara, you mean you actually went out with HIM?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Tara said. "I asked him out after practice yesterday, and he took me to the mall and then to a movie, he was so sweet."

"Tara, why, how could you I mean, it's Ron, he's like the worlds biggest dork, have you no self respect?" Bonnie said in a mean voice.

"Whoa, stop right there, Bonnie, you have no right to talk to her like that. If you weren't a girl I'd knock you out for saying things like that to Tara." Ron said, putting his arm around Tara.

"How dare you talk to me like that Stoppable, what did you do to her, there's no way a loser like you…" Bonnie started to reply with indignation, but she was cut off by Kim who'd finally come out of the shock she was in from seeing Tara kiss Ron.

Kim slapped Bonnie, hard, causing her to fall on her butt. "Ron may not be able to hit you, but I certainly can. No one talks to my friends like that." Kim chewed out Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up in disbelief at Kim. She couldn't believe Kim just struck her. She looked around and saw the angry faces of Ron, Tara, and Kim, and decided that it was best to leave while she was still in one piece.

Practice was cancelled, after the ruckus with Kim and Bonnie, no one felt up to it. Tara suggested that they get a bite to eat, so Kim, Ron, and Tara all went to Bueno Nacho for some lunch. Ron and Tara sat next to each other, and Kim across the booth from the new couple. Kim quizzed them about their date the previous night. Tara explained that they began their night at the mall with a light dinner in the food court, which is where Monique did actually see them. After they went ice skating for an hour. Even though Ron had the hardest time staying on his feet, so did Tara. The two ended up having to skate the whole hour holding hands to keep each other up. Ron then won her a big teddy bear at the arcade, before Tara suggested they see a movie together. Then Ron took her home where there was a very sweet kiss between the two.

"That sounds like some date," Kim said, wishing hers had gone that well.

"Yeah, it was pretty special," Tara said giving Ron a little squeeze.

"How'd your date go last night with Josh?" Ron asked Kim.

Kim paused for a few seconds, wanting desperately to tell the truth, but how could she say what she really wanted to say now, in front of the new couple, such awful news. "Oh, it went alright, just a short date, a little dinner, and that's it. Just so busy you know, nothing special like your date." Kim finally answered.

"Hey, I actually gotta run, Mom wants me to baby sit the Tweebs," Kim lied to get out of the conversation.

"K, bye Kim," Tara said.

"Catch ya later KP," Ron said.

Kim left and walked home alone. Her head down looking at the sidewalk in front of her. What just happened, she thought to herself. I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything. Yet I can't have a boyfriend who's sweet and treats me right. Everything that she'd talked with Monique seemed a distant afterthought. And what's worse is she couldn't even talk to her best friend about it. He and Tara are too in to each other to notice anything else right now. I'd like to have that, a guy to take me out on romantic dates, win me gifts and shower me with affection. I'd really like a guy who could stand up for me like Ron did for Tara.

After that last thought crossed her mind, a light clicked in her head, and a steady stream of images played in her head. She saw Ron come visit her while she had that nasty cold. Then an vision of Ron handing her that trendy green jacket as a gift after failing to earn the money at BN. Then the time while their bodies were switched, he told Drakken to finish him instead of Kim. It became clear to Kim that she had already found the guy she was looking for. Ron had been there the whole time, but she was blinded by notions of popularity and that damned food chain. How many times had she said, "Ron's not a guy, he's Ron." After all he did, for Kim to call Ron that, made her sick to her stomach. Here I had a man, who was willing to fight and die alongside me saving the world. Even though he was scared out of his mind at the dangers, and not nearly as gifted as Kim, he stood beside her, out of friendship and love, whether he realized it or not.

What would she do now, was the question in her mind. Kim realized that the perfect guy for her was now dating another girl, who never once took him for granted. Ron seemed quite smitten with her too. And why not, Tara was probably the most beautiful girl in their class. Long flowing blonde hair, big soft blue eyes, and that body. She filled out any outfit well. I have a nice butt, maybe even a bit nicer, but I can't compete with Tara's bust. Kim found many ways to put herself down. She wanted desperately to convince herself that there wasn't any way for Ron to choose her over Tara, then maybe she wouldn't feel so bad about missing out on the opportunity to date her best friend. It wasn't working, as hard as she tried, she couldn't escape it, she really wanted to tell him how she felt.

Kim's thoughts were finally interrupted by her Kimmunicator. "Finally, I could really use a diversion Wade," Kim said to him.

"Not sure what that means Kim, but glad I could help," Wade responded. "Drakken's on the move, I've got a ride waiting outside for you and Ron, they have the coordinates for his latest hideout already."

"Alright, I'll give Ron a call, thanks for the 411 Wade," Kim said turning off the Kimmunicator.

Meanwhile, Ron and Tara were at Tara's house. Watching a movie on her parents' new big screen. Tara's parents were out and not to return until very late, so she suggested to Ron that they hang out at her place. They were cuddling on the couch when Ron's cell phone started ringing. Ron new the ring tone, it was Kim. He reached for the phone, but Tara stopped him.

"Let it go, we're having a really good time, you can call them back later." Tara said to him.

"I know, this is really nice, but it's Kim, she might need me to go on a mission with her," Ron replied.

"Oh, but Ronnie, you don't want to leave now, you'll miss out on all the fun," Tara said in a seductive voice, then she put her arms around him and gave him a little kiss. "My parents aren't home, and we've got the whole house to ourselves tonight."

Ron still didn't get it, "I really should take it, it could be important," He said again.

Tara reached to the straps of her tank top and pushed aside the straps. The top came tumbling down, revealing her ample bosom. Tara reached for Ron's hand, and placed it on her chest. "Are you sure you want to go?" Tara asked.

Ron shook his head, still trying to contemplate the sight in front of him. He dropped the phone, and embraced Tara. The two made out and Ron let the phone ring until the answering machine picked up.

"Damn it, no answer," Kim said hanging up her phone.

She decided that Ron had another date tonight and didn't want to disturb him, so she got on the plane and left alone. Kim couldn't get her mind focused for her upcoming mission. She kept thinking of Ron and Tara, holding hands and giggling like children at Bueno Nacho. She thought of them on the date they told her about. A picture of them kissing burned in her imagination. She tried to shake it, unsuccessfully. How could Ron just abandon her like that? How come he never asked her out? Kim tried to place the blame on Ron. But it wouldn't stick. You know the answer Kim, she thought to herself. An image of her outside a movie theatre with Ron, when Ron had been crushing on Zita, came to her. What did she say to him, "Like that would ever happen," great move Possible, even if he had been interested, saying stuff like that wouldn't encourage him to ask her out.

The plane flew over Drakken's latest hideout. Kim thanked the pilot and jumped out of the plane, and parachuted down to Drakken's lair. She climbed through a ventilation duct to get to the main hall of the lair. She could see Drakken ranting to Shego, who was not paying him much attention. His plans were always so lame, it's no wonder she can't stand to listen to him. Kim thought to herself.

With that, she dropped down to surprise the two villains.

"Hold it right there Drakken, the only thing you'll be taking over is a 6' by 9' prison cell." Kim proclaimed.

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken exclaimed. "how did you? I mean… ARGH! Shego! Get her!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Shego said disinterested.

"Oh and find the buffoon too, he's gotta be here somewhere," Drakken added.

"Anything else Dr. D?" Shego said sarcastically. "Maybe a coffee and some donuts, since I'm apparently your secretary now."

"Don't waste your time Shego," Kim said in a low depressed voice. "He's not here."

"Ha! I'm not falling for that one, what do you take me for?" Drakken scoffed.

"A fool, isn't it obvious," Shego derided Drakken.

"Shego, have you forgotten the talk we had about hurting with our words?" Drakken replied.

"Hey, I'm not lying, he's really not here, he's on a date," Kim said again using a low voice.

Shego and Drakken burst out laughing, "The buffoon? On a date, you really expect us to believe that?" They said together.

Kim looked down at the ground, Shego noticed and stopped laughing. "Wait, you're really not kidding?" Shego gasped. "So he's really on a date?"

"Yeah, he is," Kim said, still unable to look Shego in the eye.

"Oh my God, and you are jealous!" Shego said in disbelief. "This I gotta hear, and I want the whole story."

"Um, Shego, aren't we getting a little sidetracked?" Drakken asked.

"Look, we can get back to your 'never gonna work' take over the world plan later," Shego brushed off Drakken.

"What, I demand we continue with the plan," Drakken whined.

Shego charged up her fists with plasma and fired a shot at Drakken's machine, damaging it.

"There, you've been foiled, happy?" Shego said turning back to Kim. "C'mon Kimmy, spill it."

Shego led Kim into the living quarters of the lair. Drakken was left alone in the room, staring at his broken machine. "What just happened?" He said to himself.

In the other room, Kim told Shego the events of the last week that led to this point.

"Wait, I think I remember that blonde girl from a few of Drakken's failed plots." Shego gasped. "You're telling me Stoppable is dating HER?"

"Yeah, that's the girl," Kim relied.

"No way, who knew the sidekick was such a ladies man." Shego said still in awe. "So, what you're upset that your little friend isn't spending much time with you, or something?"

"Well, that, but… I still can't believe I'm telling you this, it's that I was hoping that he'd ask me out." Kim told Shego.

"Wait, What?," Shego exclaimed. "You want to date the sidekick? Why, you could do so much better."

"What do you mean better, Ron is the best guy for me. He likes me for who I am, he's really sweet and kind, and he's always there for me, no matter what, I can always count on him when I'm down." Kim told Shego defiantly.

"Always? What about now? I don't see him here now," Shego retorted.

"Ron doesn't know I'm here, otherwise he'd be at my side." Kim responded.

Shego thought for a second, then smiled, "Well then, let's test that theory, and see if your so called 'perfect guy' will come and save you. Or maybe he'll continue to play with that hot young thing he's with."

"But I'm not in any danger…" Kim was cut off.

Shego fired a powerful blast of plasma right into Kim's abdomen, sending her flying across the room. She slammed hard into the wall and fell unconscious to the floor. Shego picked up the Kimmunicator and sent Wade a message.

"Tell the sidekick we've got Kim, and he's got 24 hours to save her, or else!" Shego said, turning off the Kimmunicator before Wade could respond.

Back in Middleton, Ron and Tara were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Ron's phone was off, so Wade hijacked the cable signal and suddenly he appeared on the screen.

"Wade?" Ron asked confused to see him on the TV.

"Ron, Kim's in trouble, Drakken and Shego have her, and they say you have 24 hours to come save her or else." Wade told Ron.

"Kim's in trouble? Where is she? Do you have a ride ready?" Ron asked Wade as he put his shoes and coat on.

"It's waiting outside for you, hurry Ron, I don't think Kim has much time." Wade told Ron, cutting the connection.

Ron had one foot out the door, when Tara grabbed his arm. "Hey, you're not leaving are you?" She asked giving Ron her version of the puppy dog pout.

"Sorry, I have to go, I gotta save Kim," Ron said, the look had no effect on him this time.

As he ran to his ride, she shouted to him, ":Aren't I more important that Kim now?"

Ron shut the door to his ride without answering her, he knew the answer but didn't want to hurt Tara's feelings.

Ron was dropped off by boat at Drakken's island lair. He ran up the road about two miles to where the hideout was located. He came in through the same air duct that Kim had. He saw Kim lying in an electrified cell, she wasn't moving, but she was breathing. He jumped down from the vent thinking the coast was clear. But Drakken had anticipated him coming through the vent. As soon as he landed a net snared him and an alarm went off. Drakken and Shego walked into the room and gloated over their prisoners.

"Please, you think we wouldn't be expecting the whole hero through the ventilation shaft trick," he crowed at Ron. "Shego, toss him in the cell with Ms. Possible."

Shego locked Ron in the cell with Kim and they left the room to go back to Drakken's machine which he was just about done fixing.

Ron turned to Kim, he knelt down beside her and picked her up. He could see a visible burn mark on her stomach from Shego's blast. Ron looked over her injuries and began to tear up.

"How could I be so selfish?" He said to himself. "I should have picked up the phone, this is all my fault."

Ron stroked her hair as he muttered to himself. Kim's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. As her vision returned to her, the image of Ron holding her appeared.

"Ron?" She asked. "You came to rescue me"

"Well, sort of," he gazed at the cell confining them both. "Now we need someone to rescue us."

"Well, you tried, that counts for something." Kim said raising her spirits. "Thank you."

Ron looked down, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't thank me," He said. "If if weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Kim asked him.

"I should have been here with you from the start. But instead I was off with some girl being total selfish jerk." He cried.

Kim hugged him, "Don't ever say such things, you didn't know, you dropped everything to come save me. Your not a jerk, you are a hero, you put yourself in harms way to rescue me, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side Ron." She reassured him.

In the other room, Drakken was starting his machine up, but it was having problems.

"Smooth move Dr. D, looks like instead of fixing it, you are about to destroy it." Shego remarked.

"Oh, c'mon, anyone could have mistakenly put in the power cell backwards." He said.

The machine began to shake and the room filled with smoke.

"Oh no, it's gonna blow, Shego, to the escape helicopter. Quickly!" Drakken exclaimed.

They ran out leaving the teen heroes in a perilous situation.

"Ron, did you hear them, we gotta get out now." Kim cried. "On three, lets kick down that door."

Ron nodded. "1.. 2.. 3!" They said together.

They charged at the cell door. Kim being faster than Ron, hit the door a split second before him. The cell bars were electrified, and Kim received a massive shock. With the electricity diverted momentarily, Ron hit the door with all his might and it came crashing down.

"We did it!" He cried turning to Kim. "Kim?! Oh no!"

The jolt of electricity knocked her out again. Ron picked her up and carried her out the front entrance to the lair. They were about 50 feet from the lair when it exploded. Ron looked back and thought about how close they'd come to death back there.

He looked at Kim who was still in his arms out cold. "Never again, Kim, I will never leave your side again."

Ron carried Kim all the way back to the yacht that brought him to the island. The captain showed him the guests quarters where he could lay Kim to rest. Ron laid Kim on the bed, and watched her. A few moments later she awoke. For the second time in about an hour, she awoke to the sight of Ron kneeling over her and holding her hand.

"Did we make it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we're on our way home now, you're safe." Ron assured her.

Kim sat up and hugged Ron, "Thanks for saving me again. You were awesome."

"Kim, I want you to know that this will never happen again." Ron started. "I wasn't with you and I almost lost you because of it."

Ron took Kim's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Never again. I promise you here and now, I will never abandon you again. My place is here with you, fighting by your side. And that is where I will always be, as long as I draw breath."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he finished his statement. Kim's eyes also began to tear up. They were face to face, and Kim without warning cupped Ron's face and kissed him on the lips passionately. Ron at first was in shock, but after being kissed for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and put his arms around Kim and kissed her back.

The two pulled apart, Ron and Kim sat face to face still holding on to the other. Kim broke the silence. "I know you and Tara are a thing now, and this is going to sound really bad. But, I just need to tell you, that, I think that I'm in love with you."

"Kim, it's ok," Ron started to speak, but Kim hushed him.

"I can't ask you to choose me over her, but I just want you to know that no matter what, my feelings won't change, and I'll always be there for you." Kim said with tears in her eyes.

The boat had docked moments before Ron and Kim kissed. The captain knocked on the door and entered the cabin.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything here, but we are home, your parents are waiting at the dock for you." He said, then took his leave.

Kim stood up, not giving Ron a chance to speak. "Go home and think about it Ron, I will be at home waiting for you to make your decision, I'll expect you to call me tonight at 8 and tell me what we are going to do." She said, running off quickly.

Ron, went home. "Wow, to think all this can happen in one week," He said to Rufus.

Ron picked up his bike helmet and said to himself, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but let's go buddy, Tara is waiting for me at her house."

It was 7:55pm and Kim was sitting on her bed by the phone. Anxiously waiting for Ron to call her, and tell her that he wanted to be with her. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, and called Wade.

"Wade, I need you to check to see if my phone is working." She asked.

"Kim there's nothing wrong with it." Wade said after punching a few keys on his computer.

"There must be, Ron hasn't called yet." She replied.

"Uh, Kim, I did a little checking, and according to the chip I've got in him, it says he's not at home, he's at Tara's house." Wade told her.

"He's with her?" She said, as her heart broke.

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and fell back onto her bed. "How could he choose her?" she said as she started to cry.

"Because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I would be lost without you." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway to Kim's room.

Kim turned and saw Ron standing before her.

"But, I thought you were with Tara, Wade said…" Kim was cut off.

"I was, I had to tell her in person why I couldn't date her anymore." Ron said.

He looked at the clock, "I know I'm a little late, my scooter just wasn't fast enough to get me here by 8."

Kim ran to him and embraced him with a soft kiss, "I'll forgive you, so does that mean you want to be with me?"

"I meant what I said earlier Kim," Ron said. "I will always be here at your side, it's where I belong. I know I love you and I cannot bear to be without you."

"I love you too, Ron, and I promise that I will always be with you." Kim said.

Kim and Ron kissed again. They walked together over to Kim's bed. They sat holding each other gazing out into the night sky through the window, contemplating their futures together.


End file.
